


Цветочная корона

by WTF Stucky and Roles 2021 (WTF_Stucky_and_Roles_2021)



Series: Level 2: Визуал от G до T WTF Stucky and Roles 2021 [13]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Centaurus, Art, Digital Art, Don't copy to another site, Fanart, Fantasy, Fluff, M/M, Photoshop, Romance, WTF Kombat 2021, WTF Stucky and Roles 2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:14:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29219316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Stucky_and_Roles_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Stucky%20and%20Roles%202021
Summary: Стив в восторге от венка Баки, Баки еще не понял своего счастья.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Level 2: Визуал от G до T WTF Stucky and Roles 2021 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2146986
Comments: 3
Kudos: 64
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2021, Level 2: Визуал от G до T WTF Stucky and Roles 2021





	Цветочная корона




End file.
